This invention relates to handheld or pocket games and gifts which are packaged as simulated matchbooks. Each simulated matchbook has a folded cover, and rows of match-simulating strips or tabs within the cover. In one form, the strips are printed on one or both sides with various messages in the nature of questions, answers, or other game statements. Though in some embodiments having many aspects of the appearance of a conventional matchbook, the usual striking surface is simulated and inoperative, and the match-simulating strips lack inflammable tips. In one form, a pivoted spinner arrow is mounted on the cover to add a game-of-chance feature. In another form, the tear-out strips are elongated envelopes containing small gifts.